


The Hidden Costs of Free Tech Support

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Nude Photos, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: While Yunho tries figuring out what's wrong with Seonghwa's laptop, he learns a few surprising things about him.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	The Hidden Costs of Free Tech Support

Seonghwa’s laptop was budget fare for light browsing, but he was on it often enough that it made Yunho a little curious about what he was possibly spending all his time on. He got the opportunity to sate his curiosity when Seonghwa knocked on his door, distraught with the device tucked under his arm. When he extended it to Yunho, it reminded him of a child that had broken his favorite toy. “It keeps restarting on its own. I can’t figure out why.”

Yunho pushed back his own keyboard to leave enough space on the desk for the laptop. Seonghwa turned it on, entered his password, and before it even finished booting into Windows, it restarted.

“What do you think is wrong with it?”

“Not sure. I’ll have to pinpoint whether it’s the hardware or software.”

"Will that take long?"

“It can.” Out of his periphery, he noticed it powering up again.

"Okay." Seonghwa pulled out his phone "I'm sending you my password now. I think I'll go downstairs in the meantime. Do you want anything?"

"Maybe just a coffee."

Once he hit send, Seonghwa left Yunho to it. He entered the password quickly before the next shut off, managing to open the event viewer. All it returned were errors for the unexpected shutdowns.

He opened up the browser, intending to pull up a search. When prompted to restore the tabs, Yunho clicked it out of habit.

"Oh shit.” He couldn’t help the outburst when ten tabs of porn popped open. It autoplayed where Seonghwa left off in one of the videos, roughly forty minutes in. Western porn. One guy was bent over a sofa armrest getting reamed in the ass by the other guy.

Yunho closed out of the entire window in his panic. He blinked when trying to get the image out of his mind. That couldn't have been what Seonghwa was looking at, right? He opened the browser again to be sure, poking into the history to find a seemingly endless history of gay porn.

Huh. He thought he knew the guy. Well, forget that. He closed out of the history and finally did the search he intended, though the laptop shut down on him again when he tried. On the next boot-up, Seonghwa returned with a cold canned coffee for Yunho.

"Any luck?" Yunho was suddenly acutely aware of Seonghwa hovering over his shoulder.

He did his best to appear leveled. "If I could get this thing to stay on long enough, I'll test a few things." It booted again, and he entered the password. "I'm probably going to have to hold onto it for a bit longer just to diagnose it.”

"That's alright. Do whatever you need to." Seonghwa backed up a bit and Yunho breathed a little easier.

Now that Yunho was left alone again, he couldn't help but think about that colorful browsing history. He felt a detached guilt opening it back up just to poke around, but that itch of curiosity was just too strong to not scratch.

He went through, link by link. Rough anal sex video. Rough anal sex video. Throat fucking. Rough anal sex video. Throat fucking. Yunho happened on one where the young man in the center was receiving rough anal sex and getting his throat fucked. Two birds, one stone.

He thought he'd seen all the variety there was to see until he clicked the next link, taking him to a profile where a man used his erect penis as the display picture. A social media site of some kind, he gathered. Out of the corner of his eye, the little private message notification in the top right caught his attention. He fought with himself on clicking it. For all of two seconds, at least, before he dipped into that private message.

The PC only stayed on for a moment before another shut down, but he was almost certain what he saw before the screen blinked. It was an image taken from the point of view of the correspondent, of Seonghwa performing fellatio.

As soon as it prompted for a password, Yunho nearly beat it in just to restore that page and confirm it with his own eyes. Yes, it was a point of view photo of Seonghwa swallowing down cock, his big eyes looking up directly into the camera. Looking eager, if Yunho had to put his finger on the expression.

His dick twitched. Shit. He found it hard to get comfortable in his chair and closed out of the tab to make good on his actual promise before he decided to pry into his groupmate's private affairs any further.

Only minutes after booting into safe mode did the PC shut off. He sighed aloud, frustrated in multiple respects. Seonghwa’s issue was most likely a hardware related one, meaning any dozen of things could be wrong. Also, he was just straddling the line of being too horny to focus.

He launched Kakaotalk to deliver the news. "Bad news. It's probably your hardware."

The response of a sad emoticon was almost immediate, followed by the text of, "Will that be expensive?"

"It can be. Even most of the parts that aren’t expensive are soldered in, though.”

While waiting for the response, he shut off the device when it booted again.

"Should I start looking for a new one?"

"I'll have an answer for you soon.”

"Let me know. I just wanna save all my pictures."

That prickled Yunho's mind, causing his brows to raise. That's right, he hadn't even thought to take a look at Seonghwa's files. His cock nagged for his attention again imagining what he might have had saved on his hard drive.

"We can save the hard drive if it comes down to it, or there's software that can sync all your pictures. Let's diagnose the problem before we get that far."

He got a thumbs up emoji in response.

He just turned the thing off, but he was eyeing it steadily, weighing the pros and cons since, in all honesty, it was a serious breach of privacy. That image was burned into the back of his eyelids, though. Seonghwa's big eyes deadlocked on the camera while choking down on a dick with a shaft as thick as his forearm. If he was willing to get a picture taken of him like that, there had to be more.

He pressed the power button, quickly entered the password and immediately dove into Seonghwa's pictures. They weren’t even organized into folders, let alone hidden to any capacity. Evident just by the thumbnails, the vast majority contained various states of undress and sexual acts.

He kept looking behind his shoulder, worried about San or even Seonghwa coming back in. The first thing he did was dig out an old flash drive and copy all the images for later use. Knowing he had those on standby, he had enough focus to at least do the right thing for a moment. He browsed forums of people discussing similar issues, indicating nearly a dozen possible problems with the device, which boiled down to nearly every component of the PC. He took down a list of the individual parts he'd have to test, immediately eliminating everything that was unfeasible with his toolset and his knowledge, which was just about eliminated everything except the power supply.

He did good, actually did what he promised, so he decided to reward himself by diving right into the chat history on the hookup site. He scrolled up, finding multiple point of view images from that same night. They were sent in backwards order, which worked for Yunho as he uncovered the scene as he scrolled up. An image of Seonghwa taking the cock to the hilt, watery-eyed and throat distended. A picture afterward when the cock had pulled out, Seonghwa red-faced, mouth opened and tongue stuck out. The last one had Yunho gulp, Seonghwa's face dripping with cum, up to his clumped lashes. He smiled at the camera.

Fuck. He was hard. He wanted to beat off so bad, but still couldn't shake the worry of San walking in any minute. He really couldn't risk combing through the incriminating stuff any further and closed out of the tab once and for all.

He did his due diligence, shutting down the PC again and unscrewing the laptop open to ensure all switches were firmly in place. The thing still reset on him after reassembling and turning it on, which immediately signalled to him that the problem was out of his scope.

If it was the motherboard, the part was proprietary, half the original MSRP of the laptop itself and soldered in. If it was just one of the switches, it was still soldered in and Yunho neither had a soldering iron nor knew how to use one. It meant the laptop was as good as fucked, much like Seonghwa seemed to enjoy. 

Yunho cursed himself for that particularly intrusive thought.

He jumped out of his skin when he heard the door, even with being in the clear. San had a small soda in hand that he put on his desk. "Hey.”

“Hey.”

San looked over. “Isn’t that Seonghwa’s laptop?”

“He’s having me take a look at it. It’s got some problems.”

“Oh, okay. I’m gonna go shower.”

"Alright.”

San always took the better part of a half hour in the shower. Yunho set the laptop aside and pulled his own keyboard forward. He stuck the thumb drive into his computer. He thought of what the best way to transfer the files would be until he pulled up Google Drive and downloaded the app to his phone just as he dragged all the files in. While the files transferred, he got up and shut the door again, waiting restless in his chair for the slow copying, clicking aimlessly between his tabs.

As soon as the files copied, he cleared the thumb drive, locked his PC and laid in bed with his phone, seeing he had another fifteen or so minutes. Insufficient time for jacking off, ample time to deep dive in. Anyhow, he pulled his blanket over his lap.

The most recent photos were some of the ones he'd already seen, though prior to that was a shot he recognized of the mirror in Seonghwa and Hongjoong's room. Seonghwa knelt in front of it, his face from the nose up out of frame. He deepthroated a dildo that was even larger than the dick from before.

He scrolled to the next photo and his breath caught in his throat. Another mirror shot, he didn't even know how Seonghwa could have captured it, imagining how many tries he must have taken. He was bent over, the dildo's flared base sticking out, but the rest was swallowed by Seonghwa's reddened hole, shiny with lube.

He scrolled to the next photo, feeling his cock jump when he realized it was a video. He looked to the door, let out an exhale that felt heavy in his chest. He had to save this for when he wasn't terrified of being walked in on. Instead, he switched to Kakaotalk.

"It's almost definitely your hardware," he typed. "I don’t think it’ll be worth fixing.”

Predictably, the emoticon was a sad one. "Thank you Yunho. I'll take a look at getting a new one. I'll come get my laptop in a bit."

His mind kept wandering to the image of Seonghwa drenched in cum, looking awfully pleased and awfully pretty. He went back to that particular photo, imagining he'd been the one to cum on Seonghwa's face and he breathed out slow. Goddamn, how long was San going to be in the shower for?

The knock on his door was soft, which was how he knew it wasn't San. Yunho bunched the blanket up further over his lap. "Come in."

"Thanks again for taking a look." Seonghwa fetched his laptop. "You think you can help me pick out a new one?” The image he'd built up over time of his sweet, attentive hyung had been decimated. It was like his mind was superimposing the suggestive looks and semen onto Seonghwa’s disappointed face.

"Yeah. Just send me your budget and what you'd like to do with it and I'll make a few suggestions."

Seonghwa smiled at him and left. Not long after, San returned and Yunho quickly took the shower for himself, sitting at the toilet and ready to launch the video, already achingly hard and pumping the hand lotion by the sink into his palms. He hit play, turned the volume down to where he could barely hear it. The thumbnail was similar to the image of Seonghwa with the dildo, and the video was exactly that in motion, complete with the other bouncing up on his heels. If he strained to listen, he heard the sounds that came along with silicone slamming into a slicked hole.

Then he heard something, words just a little too quiet to pick up on. He raised the volume a bit, bringing the phone to his ear, and played back that portion of the video. "I want to be filled so bad.”

Yunho nearly beat his cock raw, playing back that bit over and over again until he came. He still had hundreds of files to go through, and if that was just the beginning he was looking forward to discovering more. For the time being, though, he finally got in the shower.

-

One time, early into their roommate tenure, Yunho walked in on San jacking off. It was days before he was able to look him in the eye again.

Just the night before Yunho watched another one of the videos. Seonghwa got fucked by three dudes at once, two in his ass and one in his mouth. He came so hard in the video that he fell backward on one of the guys in a near-collapse. When the guy in his mouth started pulling out, Seonghwa shook his head and begged to keep it going.

Yunho watched that video four times in that one night alone. He spent nearly forty minutes edging to it before he decided to cum to his favorite moment, when Seonghwa had lifted up off the first cock and slowly anchored down on the second, looking both wary and deadset, his mouth gaping with a rough grunt. It somehow looked pretty and his eyes had a way of narrowing that looked sexy whether it was with pleasure or pain.

Maybe, then, it was a mark of progress that he could face Seonghwa, let alone make eye contact after seeing that side of him.

"You want this?" Yunho blinked, realizing Seonghwa was talking to him, turning his phone toward him to show a two for one coupon for Chinese takeout.

In the very video, one of the men asked, "You want this?" He was answered by Seonghwa's desperate nod before cock was fed to him.

Yunho swallowed, mouth feeling dry. "Yeah, looks good." 

He recalled the moment of the video when one of the men let out a sleazy laugh and a, "Yeah, looks good," while he was being sucked off. Seonghwa, the fucking minx, lit up when he heard the praise.

Seonghwa leaned on the armrest of the sofa, half slumped and lounging. His legs were outstretched, one foot in Yunho's lap. Even in loose sweats and a tee, there was something sexy in the angles of his body, in the slightly pronounced curve of his ass and thighs where the fabric pulled taut. There was something sexy in the way his lips parted, typing his card number from memory, but reciting it aloud quietly as he did.

Maybe that was worse than not being able to look him in the eye. He couldn't even separate Seonghwa from sex, like a crush with the order a little jacked up.

The nights pressed on. Eventually things got so bad that he'd lay in bed, half-hard just from his thumb hovering over Drive. He had at least another hour before San came back.

Looking down at his half chub, he really wanted Seonghwa to see his cock. He remembered the name of the hook-up site and found it had an app. He made a profile and took a picture like most of the others, cock hard in hand, getting a good angle to make it look as big and appealing as possible.

He learned the right lingo from some of the other profiles and built up something of a template to work off of for his own. He didn't know what Seonghwa's display picture looked like, nor did he remember his screen name, so he just had to scroll through nondescript dicks and asses. It took twenty minutes of searching before he recognized the mirror in the photo and the dildo in his ass.

His fingers fought him on composing the message, going back and forth with himself on whether it was a good idea or not until he managed to hit send on his very thoughtful, "Hey".

He waited, staring at his phone for a full minute before he conceded that he was making himself anxious. He switched out apps to masturbate properly to a video of Seonghwa fingering himself in the shower until, mid-wank, his phone buzzed.

It felt like blood was pumping overtime in every portion of his body when he saw the message preview. A simple, "hey :)", but in that "hey :)" lay opportunity.

"You're sexy."

"Thanks. I like your cock."

Yunho smiled, stomach fluttering like he'd just been told he was the most beautiful boy on Earth. "I'm hard right now. Want to see?"

"Show me."

Yunho took a shot from a different angle as to not make it obvious that he'd taken his profile picture in the same evening. It was a few attempts before he was satisfied with the result and sent it off.

"Your hands are big too."

"You like that?"

"I do."

Yunho didn't know how to respond to that, but apparently it was a preface to an image. Seonghwa's legs were spread, laying back in his bed with his head out of the shot. A sizable plug stretched his hole and his other hand was wrapped around his cock.

"You're incredible."

He got a smiley in response, then another image of the plug pulled halfway out of his hole. Yunho sent another picture, wetting the tips of his fingers with the pre-cum that slicked his cockhead. He lifted his finger, got the string of pre in the shot.

"I came so hard." Then the accompanying image, taken top-down of Seonghwa's stomach, hard cock up to his navel with the cum that drooled out onto his abs.

He groaned on seeing it, wishing he could've been there first-hand. He'd seen the videos of Seonghwa cumming, how orgasms wracked his body like a man possessed.

When he came, he sent a similar follow-up of his hand and stomach, along with a, "So did I."

"Reach out to me if you want some help again."

"Same here." As nonchalant as he tried to come off, he felt like he was floating.

They started going back and forth after that. Yunho didn't want to scare him off by being too eager, capping out at once or twice a week. Sometimes Seonghwa surprised him by reaching out to him first, often with the very enticing invitation of, “Do you want to help me cum?”

Since then, Yunho built up his library of Seonghwa photos, his favorite of which was Seonghwa knelt, completely nude with his back to the mirror. One arm twisted behind him to hold the dildo in place, the other to get the photo. While that was always a sight that drove Yunho mad, so did the bare, arched back, slim neck and ass resting on his heels.

Yunho felt uncreative just sending a picture of him fucking into his own hand, but it was met with very encouraging words of, “I want that in my mouth.”

It was a free day when he got another unexpected message. “I’m free all day. I want to meet.”

Yunho was terrified. He could hardly contain the tremor of his hand as he planned out half a dozen deleted responses. Two coming clean. Two with rejections. Two with excuses. All of them had backspace hit on them before he even got halfway through the messages in mind.

He knew he was setting himself up for a colossal disaster typing his newest message, the shortest of them yet. “Sure. What time?”

After hitting send he had the dreadful, momentary clarity that he’d been going about everything dick-first. His brain’s plans to backtrack into something more reasonable had gone by the wayside the moment Seonghwa responded, “Right now.”

Right now. Seonghwa wanted to fuck right now. Seonghwa was ready to go right now. Yunho had his wallet in hand, looking for hotel vacancies within walking distance and only after receiving his room confirmation he knew there was no going back on it.

He made sure to give himself a head start to check in. He sent the address and his room number to Seonghwa as soon as he got his key card. He sat in bed, nervous to the point of nausea, unable to stop the bouncing and sway of his knees as he listened for the soft knock.

When it came, he needed a moment to breathe. He approached with shaky footing, ripping the band-aid off by opening the door. He tried not to wince when Seonghwa’s smile fell after a blink. “Um.”

“Uh.” What a good start. Yunho moved aside. “Just come in.”

Seonghwa stared lamely. He looked hesitant, but he walked in and let the door fall closed. “So you saw-”

Yunho nodded. “Yeah.”

He never knew Seonghwa’s face could actually get that red.

“Hyung, it’s okay. I mean, I also, you know.”

“I’m so sorry, Yunho.”

He didn’t know how this was supposed to go, but this still wasn’t it. He took a step closer, but left it at that. “Don’t be sorry. I knew.” Then he really did wince at himself, especially seeing Seonghwa’s eyes snap to him in confusion. “I knew the whole time.”

“You knew the whole time?” Seonghwa repeated slowly, waiting for another nod from Yunho. “How long have you known?”

“Since you had me take a look at your laptop. I opened your tabs accidentally, and that really was an accident, but then, I,” he struggled to find the words to soften the blow.

“Then you what?”

“I got curious.”

“You looked at my stuff.”

For the life of him, he couldn’t look Seonghwa in the eye. He meant to nod, but he hung his head in guilt.

“And you reached out to me knowing it was me the whole time. You didn’t think once about talking to me like a normal person?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, hyung.”

He expected Seonghwa to up and leave, but he took another step toward him. He never was the violent type, but Yunho braced himself anyway. It was the least he deserved. The hand gripped the front of his sweater and he shut his eyes and locked his jaw.

Instead of being hit, he was nudged back a step, then another, until the back of his knees hit the bed and he was pushed further to lie back. “Don’t talk to me. Don’t look at me. Don’t touch me. If you do, I’ll leave.”

Don’t talk. Don’t look. Don’t touch. Done, done and done. Yunho kept his eyes trained up on the ceiling, thrilled and terrified feeling the hem of his sweater pushed up on his stomach so Seonghwa could get at the button and zipper on his jeans.

It’s what he wanted, right? Even if he couldn’t see Seonghwa, he could hear the rustle of him kneeling before pulling the jeans down on his hips. Yunho was still sick-nervous, where getting hard felt hopeless until two soft hands pushed his knees apart and he felt a hot breath over his briefs.

Now he felt exposed. He started feeling himself react to another hot breath, fingers curled into his waistband. Nails dug into his hips in some small punishment. His briefs were pulled down.

Still mostly soft, he thought he felt the stare. “Can’t even get hard for me? You did so many times before.” The words had teeth and they bit. 

He was squeezed, the touch so gentle that it only made him more anxious. Seonghwa didn’t torture him, though. The grip turned surer, the fingers seated firmly up by the head of his cock and the hand squeezed again. There was no rhythm to it, just disjointed pumps of the hand dry on his skin, but having another’s hand on him felt incredible all the same.

“There you are,” every bit as condescending as he deserved. “Maybe you do like me.”

He wanted to plead his case, wanted to sputter out every stupid thought that came to the forefront of his mind regardless of whether it’d help him out or sink him deeper in the hole he dug for himself.

As he got harder, the grip changed a bit to accommodate. It was tipped upright, and Seonghwa’s other hand planted on his thigh for leverage to push himself up. When he felt hot breath again, it was directly on the head of his cock.

Feeling the mouth on him was every bit as amazing as he imagined but he felt robbed in not being able to see it. He had to remind himself to keep his neck still, to keep looking up at the ceiling. The lips were kept tight, a light sucking feeling alongside the wriggling of the tongue on him, direct and intense.

Seonghwa sucked in hard. Too hard. Yunho made a noise he tried to keep in, grimacing, worried he’d broken one of the rules when the sucking stopped abruptly. Instead, he felt light licks on the head of his cock, lips pulling off to kiss the shaft.

Seonghwa never was able to hold onto his anger, never for too long. When the working of his mouth had gone soft, lax lipped and tongue dipping flat on his slit, he realized he was taking it easy on him.

That offered some measure of relief, that maybe he didn’t totally fuck everything up before it even had a chance to begin. He stayed good, though. He kept his mouth shut, his eyes on the ceiling and his arms at his sides.

Seonghwa shifted and Yunho felt the soft palate. Only briefly, an easy slide into the back of the throat he felt opening for him. He closed his eyes to better imagine what the other must’ve looked like. Yunho imagined Seonghwa's eyes, wide and searching.

He closed his throat down on one of his own hums when Seonghwa swallowed around him. He let out a burdened breath instead. Felt himself moved deeper, and with nothing but just feeling to go on, all the working parts felt overwhelming.

He remembered how Seonghwa's throat looked when it was distended. He remembered the mesmerizing bob of it when he swallowed and gagged around cock, wishing he could see what it was he was feeling.

He was worried he somehow broke a rule when Seonghwa pulled off, but a quick kiss was pressed to each of his inner thighs. He heard rustling, soft thuds of what sounded like clothing hitting the ground. Then he heard the sound of a bottle being uncapped and the faint sound of liquid being squeezed out. The squelching he heard made him sure of it, Seonghwa was lubing himself up. “Lay back fully.”

It was difficult to maneuver, pulling his legs up while using his elbows to drag himself sideways until he laid properly in bed. He felt the weight dip and the mattress shift with Seonghwa joining him.

One hand pressed on his hip when Seonghwa climbed on and straddled his mid. He kept good, kept his eyes up even as he felt the other adjust on him, grabbing him by the shaft and lowering his ass on him. The head lined up, he felt the hole twitch on the tip.

Then Seonghwa sank down on him, opened up and Yunho's hand jumped, coming up to hold Seonghwa on his side with another groan. His hand was snatched away, pushed back. “No touching.” When he lifted his hips, Yunho was worried he ruined it until Seonghwa lowered himself again.

He wanted to smile in his relief, but he just let it ease his anxiety and enjoyed the feeling of Seonghwa tight and squeezing around him, enjoying the feeling to either side of knees bumping up against him while Seonghwa bounced on him.

Then he decided to push back on another rule, letting his eyes fall to actually see Seonghwa. He tried to be subtle. He saw the other's eyes half shut and mouth gaped over him as he breathed in and breathed out. Pretty like that, like he always was. 

He wondered if Seonghwa was going to let him cum inside, and imagined filling his hyung. He was getting awfully close.

“Cumming,” because even with the rules in place, he figured he’d give a heads up.

Seonghwa shushed him, but pushed back on his chest and rode him harder. Noticing Yunho’s eyes were swept down, one of his hands had come up to cover them with a hindered, short laugh.

“I always knew you were big," came like an admission. "Thought about having you like this."

Holy fuck. Even if he wasn’t allowed to touch, he tilted his hand up, thumb brushing one of Seonghwa’s knees just to ground himself a bit when it felt like his orgasm was being ripped out of him by the greedy hole. He groaned out loud when he filled it.

Seonghwa lifted himself, another squelch with Yunho’s shrinking cock pulling out. Without him plugging him up, he felt some semen drip out onto his thighs. “I’m still mad at you, though."

Yunho didn’t know if it was okay to talk. He looked warily, but Seonghwa looked back without a fuss. “You’ve got a way of showing it.”

He took the opportunity to finally take in the sight of Seonghwa's naked body before him as he laughed, noticing the other was rock hard. “How many times did you cum to me?”

Yunho took a moment, made an honest go at calculating it in his head but things got a little hazy by the third dozen. “A lot.”

Seonghwa looked flattered, but the words that followed were vengeful. "I'm going to make you cum so much tonight you're not going to want to think about your dick for weeks."

Yunho’s legs were nudged apart again, Seonghwa taking him in hand, thumb deliberate and rough on the over sensitive head of his cock. Yunho grit his teeth at the shock of it. 

If anyone could make good on that threat, it was Seonghwa.

**Author's Note:**

> ship decided by random number generator.
> 
> was going to make a, "and they say romance is dead" joke but, frankly, there's not enough crying, bodily fluids or someone sticking their dick into something they shouldn't to justify it


End file.
